english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Bergen
Robert "Bob" Bergen (born March 8, 1964 in St. Louis, Missouri) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Porky Pig in Tiny Toon Adventures, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action and Duck Dodgers. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier (ep30) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Bucky *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - The Eager Young Space Cadet, Bob Bergen (ep39), Elderly Nerd (ep29), Keith the Grad Student, Monkey Cadet (ep36), Snake Bounty Hunter (ep35), The Mummy (ep37), Trainee *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) - Wembley Fraggle *Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters (1985) - Bunsen Honeydew, Link Hogthrob *Johnny Bravo (2001) - Farnsworth (ep52) *Loonatics Unleashed (2007) - Pinkster Pig (ep23) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010-2014) - Lama Su *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996-1998) - Sinbad *The Powerpuff Girls (2001) - Billy (ep40), Crook#2 (ep40), Guard#1 (ep40), Maltre D' (ep40) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Porky Pig (ep36) *Totally Spies! (2001) - Ricky Mathis (ep1), Scientist (ep1), Worker#2 (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Speedy Gonzalez *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Bucky *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) - Porky Pig *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Eric Staufer 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Foodfight! (2012) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Bucky *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Tinker Bell (2008) - Fireflies *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Bugs, Creatures, ADR Loop Group *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Up (2009) - Additional Voices *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Carrotblanca (1995) - Tweety Bird *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Condorman, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - No-Face, Frog *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Doctor Yamashita Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Gremlins (1984) - Special Vocal Effects *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Porky Pig *Space Jam (1996) - Porky Pig, Bert, Herbie, Marvin the Martian, Tweety *The Santa Clause 2 (2002) - Comet Video Games 'Video Games' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Additional Voices *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (2007) - Evil Porky, Porky Pig *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzalez, Tweety Bird *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Porky Pig *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Porky Pig *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf (2001) - Porky Pig *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway: Build and Drive (2000) - Gasgano *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Coruscant Palace Guard, Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Luke Skywalker, Reytha Soldier *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Gasgano *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron (1998) - Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Laeras-Wu *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Civilian Officer 1, Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Rebel Pilot 5 *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power (1997) - Rebel Pilot 5 *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Gasgano, Ody Mandrell *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Alien Pedestrian, Coruscant Thug 3, EV-7G7, Gungan Citizen 2 Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (96) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2016. External Links *www.bobbergen.com/resume Category:American Voice Actors